What's In My Mouth?
' What's In My Mouth? (#255)|next=yes|nextvideo= 50k Food Challenge (#256)}} What's In My Mouth? was a challenge the girls did as the 8th installment in the Away from Keyboard series. It had the girls split into two teams and they had to guess what was being inserted into their mouths. This video was uploaded on March 20th, 2015 and was the 255th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in this video. It was also Alexa's debut video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Molly introducing the challenge as part of their anniversary video and explains the rules of the challenge. Mackenzie follows saying that they've been divided onto two teams and that they brought in Alexa, her sister, to help with the hosting. The two teams are: Mackenzie, Molly, and Mariya, and Renae, Sydney, and Andrea. The girls begin the challenge, with Mackenzie and Sydney being the first to go. Andrea and Alexa both put a frozen banana and a wine bottle into Mackenzie and Sydney's mouths respectively. Sydney tries to bite it but finds it difficult to do, while Mackenzie initially gets a bad reaction from her item before sucking on the banana again, declaring that she still has no idea what it is. The two girls then manage to guess their items correctly. Andrea and Molly are next to get the items put in their mouths, a pipe cleaner and a toy airplane being the objects. Andrea gets a bad reaction as soon as the pipe cleaner goes in her mouth, as Molly decides to have the whole toy in her mouth. Molly moves the toy around in her mouth, while Andrea continues to get a bad reaction, moving her head and hand away whenever the pipe cleaner is near her mouth and says that it's fuzzy, Mackenzie saying the it is very obvious. Andrea correctly guesses the item, astounding Mackenzie, while Molly guesses that it's some kind of plastic toy. She further specifies it as Aladdin's sword, before opening her blindfold and sees what it is, Molly pinching herself for thinking it was Aladdin's sword. Renae and Mariya are next and get a dryer sheet and ping pong ball inserted into their mouths. Mariya immediately gets her item correctly, while Renae is confused at what her item is. She guesses that it's a fake flower or a ribbon before taking her blindfold off and is annoyed at what it was. The girls begin Round Two, Mackenzie and Andrea beginning the second round. They both get a candle wax and chalk placed in their mouths, Andrea not liking what is being placed in her mouth. Meanwhile, Mackenzie has the whole candle wax in her mouth. Alexa rubs the chalk onto Andrea's tongue, Andrea not liking it even further, Alexa then forces Andrea to put the whole chalk into her mouth. Andrea spits out the chalk and guesses it correctly, though Mackenzie did not guess what her item was when she took her blindfold off. Sydney and Mariya are next and have a band-aid and battery inserted into their mouths. Mariya immediately guesses her item correctly, while Sydney struggles to identify her item, saying that it feels like some kind of paper or plastic. Mackenzie tells her to be a bit more specific and places the band-aid in Sydney mouth again, Sydney then gets a disgusted reaction and guesses that it's a panty liner. This makes the other girls laugh, as Sydney takes off her blindfold to see what it was. Molly and Renae are last as they get a pliers and tapioca bottle placed into their mouths. Alexa shoves the bottle into Renae's mouth while Molly notes that her item feels cold. Renae tries to bites down on her item, while Molly seems to get an idea on what her item is. Afterwards, Molly correctly guesses her item, while Renae also correctly guesses that her item was a bottle. The challenge then goes into sudden death, with Mariya and Andrea being the ones up. They both get the same item placed into their mouth, a necklace, which Mariya immediately guesses correctly. The girls then announce Mackenzie, Molly, and Mariya as the winners of the challenge, Andrea jokingly not taking her loss well. The girls then close the video by placing various random items into Alexa's mouth, Mackenzie saying that it's like a hazing. Trivia *This video marked Renae's 200th public video appearance (excluding livestreams and montages). External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Alexa Category:2015